NUESTROS DESTINOS
by dar.caro.linda
Summary: En realidad es unTyxHilxKai se trata del desino de los beyluchadores y su conexion con su beyblade y un universo paraleleo y fantastico luego se veran los problemas la trama ademas no hablo solo de ellos sino tambien de otros personajes se va a poner muy interesante ...
1. PROLOGO

NOTICIAS

Todo empieza en la sala de espera de un hospital se ven caras preocupadas de chicos entre ellos están Rey, Keny, Max y Tyson todos ellos se preguntaban como al Sr Granger le hubiera ocurrido eso un ataque al corazón bueno ahora el era mucho mas mayor habían pasado 4 años desde la batalla con BEGA los chicos ya eran casi adultos Rey tenia 17 al igual que Keny, Max y Tyson pero en su cara se veía la de un niño asustado y una mirada sumamente triste el silencio reinaba en esa habitación pero fue interrumpido por la llegada del Sr Dikenson quien vino después de hablar con el medico con una mirada de tristeza apunto de llorar pero aguantando el dolor el dijo: chicos las palabras no salían de su boca luego tomo aire y dijo : Tyson tu abuelo fallecio en la operación lamento ser yo el que te informe pero no pudieron hacer nada para salvarle la vida en ese mismo instante Tyson reaciono callo en sus rodillas y empezó a llorar amargamente sus amigos van y lo consuelan pero el se va corriendo tenia que despejar su mente el salio fue a un bar el no tomaba mucho pero después de esa noticia no pensaba en nada en el hospital sus amigos lloraban y el Sr Dikenson fue llamado por el doctor para hablar sobre quien iva a ser el tutor de Tyson obviamente el se ofrecio además lo quería mucho y Hiro ya estaba en la universidad no podía encargarse de Tyson , al salir todos fueron al dojo (doyo o como se escriba) Tyson no estaba ahí se fueron a dormir porque todos sabían que Tyson no cometeria una estupidez solo saldría a despejar su mente el tomo tanto que se desmallo en el parque rumbo a su casa el se levanto con la luz del sol tenia resaca y estaba muy cansado el que lo encontró fue Rey el lo llevo a su casa y lo dejo en su cama para que descansase.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…. Luego del entierro y velorio del Sr Granger (o Kinomiya) a donde asistieron Kai, Rey, Keny, Max, Daichi, etc .Ellos se quedaron en el dojo pero al ver que Tyson seguía mal tomaron una decisión

¿Tyson ya estás listo? Preguntaba el Sr Dikenson con una pequeña sonrisa y unas maletas él y sus amigos habían decidido que era mejor que el se alejara de Japón ya que las memorias de su abuelo venían a él todo el tiempo él terminaría sus estudios en uno de los mejores colegios de Brasil pero no estaría solo ahí vivía cierta chica nieta del Sr Dikenson que se fue después de su fiesta número quince al enterarse que ella heredaría la BBA de ojos ruby, cabello marron y algo mandona todos sabían que ella lo haría reaccionar luego salio un chico con mirada fría, palido y algo melancolicono era ni el rastro del que fue el campeón mundial del beyblade él respondio: si ya empaque todo sus amigos lo vieron y se despidieron prometiéndole que después del ciclo en la preparatoria lo irían a visitar eso seria en 3 meses para navidad siendo exactos , bueno entonces vámonos dijo el Sr Dikenson, ya en el aeropuerto Tyson dijo: adiós Japón el en lo único que pensaba era que allí paso su infancia sus inicios en el beyblade sobretodo ahora el se iria a otro país lejano y desconocido lo único que le entusiasmaba era que volvería a ver a Hilary él y ella eran amigos aunque no se allan visto en mucho tiempo eso eran amigos o algo más… sea como sea ahora el no tenia tiempo para eso bueno Tyson seguía viendo la ventana mientras el Sr Dikenson pensaba que el se mejoraría al estar lejos de sus dolorosos recuerdos además tendría a Hilary ella lo ayudaría a superar su perdida y adaptarse justo en ese momento se escucha decir que se ajusten los cinturones ya que íbamos a aterrizar y al hacerlo dijo: Brasil ya llegue

CONTINUARA


	2. LA LLEGADA

LA LLEGADA

Tyson bajo desanimado del avión en cambio el Sr. Dickenson bajo muy feliz, ellos subieron a una limosina que los esperaba

Sr Dikenson: ya veras Tyson te gustara mucho (lugar x)

Tyson: si supongo

Pasaron unos minutos y llegaron a una mansión lujosa y muy grande con un jardín inmenso y colorido después de la muerte de su abuelo había vestido de colores frios y no quería ver ningún color alegre, vajaron de la limosina entraron por la puerta principal y lo primero que vieron fue a una chica muy bonita.

Sr Dikenson: ¡Hilary¡ ohh creciste tanto realmente te extrañe y te ves tan bonita

Hilary: Sr Dikenson gracias yo también lo extrañe

P Tyson: ¡ohh¡ se ve fantástica la extrañe tanto y cuantas ganas tenia de verla y esta aquí frente a mi después de tantos años

Hilary: hola Tyson {agitando la mano}

Tyson: ahh si hola Hilary

Hilary vestia unas zapatillas celestes con tacón y pasadores negros una minifalda negra apretada y una blusa celeste con un cinturón negro que formaba más su cintura, ella se acerco para abrasarlo y darle un beso (en la mejilla) al igual que a su abuelo causando el sonrojo de Tyson

Sr Dikenson: porque no pasamos a la sala para conversar

Hilary: si vayamos

Tyson: yo no quiero ir, podría irme a mi habitación

Hilary: ¿porqué? ¿Qué acaso tú..? {siendo interrumpida por el Sr Dikenson}

Sr Dikenson: Hilary porfavor lleva a Tyson a su habitación, él debe estar cansado por el viaje

Hilary: si ok entiendo {algo sarcástica} sígueme Tyson y Paolo podrias llevarlas maletas de Tyson

Paolo era el mayordomo de la mansión vestia un traje negro camisa blanca y corbata gris

Paolo: si señorita como usted quiera

Tyson y Paolo seguían a Hilary estaban subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso y recién en el pasadillo Hilary habló ya llegamos esta es tu habitación aquí esta tu llave mientras extendía su mano y agitaba unas llaves Tyson asintió con la cabeza cogio sus maletas y entro a su habitación Hilary al ver su reacción cruzo los brazos y camino enojada cuando Paolo le dio una sonrisa y le dijo que parecía que le importaba mucho ese chico ella al instante reacciono y le grito que eso no era asi él era solo un amigo

-EN LA SALA-

Hilary entro algo enojada por el comentario de Paolo y dispuesta a preguntarle al Sr Dikenson sobre la actitud de Tyson se sento en el sofá y cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar el Sr Dikenson le dijo creo que ya notaste la actitud de Tyson Hilary algo sorprendida le respondio –si ya la note ¿Qué le paso?¿porque esta asi?¿porque me trato asi?- y antes de que pudiera continuar el Sr Dikenson dijo- te contare lo que paso siéntate por favor- se notaba que iva a ser una mala noticia ya que su semblante cambio a serio y melancolico luego de contarle la historia a Hilary ella empezó a lagrimear (no le gustaba que nadie la vea llorar,ni triste, ni suceptible y mucho menos devil) entendia la situación de Tyson pero también creia que devia superarlo

Paolo: la cena ya esta lista

Hilary: gracias pero no comeré

Sr Dikenson: Hilary creo que deverias comer

Hilary: mmm si lo se pero me siento algo afectada por la noticia

Sr Dikenson: ven aunque sea come poco y llama a Tyson

Hilary se levanto y dijo –si tienen razón llamare a Tyson – en ese mismo instante se voltio subio las escaleras y fue a la habitación de Tyson le grito que bajara para cenar- si ya estoy bajando- fue lo que le respondio él

Tyson desde que ebtro a su nueva hbaitacion solo se puso a pensar en su vida pasada, sus amigos, su colegio todo lo que dejo atrás y también en lo que pasaría iva a entrar a la universidad aunque tenia que acabar la preparatoria primero eso seria en unos meces tenía a Hilary t se dio cuenta que la trato mal en ese mismo instante prometio que reconstruiría su vida salio de su habitación bajo las escaleras entro al comedor y se sento junto a Hilary comieron y al momento de retirarse Tyson le dijo a Hilary- ¿podemos hablar?- ella respondió casi al instante – claro vamos a la sala- caminaron y se sentaron en el sofá

Hilary: ¿Qué pasa Tyson?

Tyson: la verdad es que lo siento no devi tratarte asi

Hilary vio su mirada perdida y que necesitaba hablar con alguien desahogarse así que le dijo: no hay problema se que estas mal por lo de tu abuelo

Tyson sintió su mano en su hombro y por alguna razón ella le daba la confianza para hablar el empezó estuvieron asi toda la noche él se había desahogado

Hilary: ya paso todo estará bien Tyson se que lo superaras lo abrazo y Tyson correspondio

Tyson: gracias Hil me ayudaste mucho te extrañe un monton

Hilary: yo también te extrañe sabes que

Tyson: que pasa

Hilary: hoy teníamos que ir a la prepa

Tyson: ¿Qué hoy?¡

Hilary: si todo ya esta arreglado para tu primer día

Tyson: nooo yo no quiero ir haciendo un puchero

Hilary: Apresurate ohh ya veras

Tyson: sisi ya me voy a cambiar

Él se paro al igual que Hilary saliendo de la sala le dijo gracias Hil – no te preocupes ahora camnbiate- fue su respuesta

CONTINUARA….


	3. PRIMER DIA Y NUEVA RUTINA

PRIMER DIA

Hilary: Tyson ya nos vamos apresurate

Tyson: si si ya estoy listo

En ese mismo instante Tyson bajo y vio a Hilary con ese uniforme le quedaba muy bien era una blusa blanca un liston como corbata una falda negra y una cintita blanca en la falda y unas medias negras con líneas blancas arriba de la rodilla y llevaba una cinta blanca en su cabello recogiéndolo en una cola alta (como Mao) se veía espectacular dejando a Tyson boquiabierto y muy sorprendido

Hilary: genial Paolo por favor prepara el carro para ir

Paolo: si señotita

Tyson estaba confundido ellos dijeron carro pero el vio una limosina grande y negra Hilary subio con toda normalidad el estaba nervioso pero de que de su primer dia o de estar con Hiilary lo que fuera lo hacia sentir muy incomodo y nervioso

Tyson: ahhhhh ya llegamos?

Paolo: aun no

Tyson: ya llegamos?

Paolo: ya le dije que no

Tyson: y ahora?

Hilary: basta Tyson espera unos instantes

Hilary se acerco a Tyson para reprocharle estaban frente a frente en eso el carro dio una curva haciendo que ellos dos quedaran mas juntos delo que esperaban Tyson estaba encima de Hilary y ella echada en el asiento Paolo no veía nada ya que subio la ventanila para ya no tener que escuchar a Tyson en ese momento se sentía la incomodidad de ambos chicos

P Hilary: aaahhhhh… ¿Qué le pasa? Porque no sale de esta posición no me había fijado pero esta mas guapo de lo que me recordaba pero en que estoy pensando mejor le digo algo

P Tyson: mmm… realmente se ve genial en esta posición me acabo de dar cuenta pero sus ojos son muy hermosos su cabello liso su nariz delicada su fijura espectacular realmente maduro mucho y sus labios tienen un brillo suave que con su perfume me llama a acercarme mas a ella y probar sus besos ahí la cogio de la cintura y la acerco mas a el

P Hilary: que paso ¿Por qué me esta abrazando?

Paolo: ya llegamos pueden bajar

P Tyson: hay pero que inoportuno justo cuando yo iva a ¡¿PERO QUE IBA A HACER ¡!? No mejor me voyademas se sonrojo y creo que yo estoy rojo como una manzana además puede que se moleste conmigo no mejor bajo del auto de una vez

Tyson baja de la limosina muy rápido esta muy nervioso y rojo empieza a caminar hacia la puerta de la preparatoria

P Hilary: ahhhh era para ayudarme a levantarme y bajar del carro pero porque n se va ahh creo que me sonroje es extraño nunca antes me había sentido asi o talvez cuando estaba en la BBA ahhh que me importa

Paolo: señorita baje mientras habría la ventanilla

Hilary: si ya me voy chau

EN LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR

Director Juan: entendido

Sr dikenson: gracias por su colaboración se que es muy difícil inscribir a alguien a estas alturas y mas en esta preparatoria y universidad de tal reputación

Director Juan: si pero sabiendo que es el campeón mundial de beyblade y que su nieta Hilary es una de mis mejores estudiantes como noi hacerlo

SR Dikenson: gracias fue un gusto

Director: Juan: si lo acompaño hasta la puerta

Sr Dikenson: adiós y hasta la próxima

Director Juan: si adiós

El señor Dikenson caminando por los pasillos ve por la ventana a Tyson apoyado en uno de lo arboles el colegio asi que decide acompañarlo

P Tyson: ahh que estuve a punto de hacer estoy nervioso si es eso pero… porque estoy nervioso no es por lo estudios es por….

Sr Dikenson: Tyson

Tyson: hola Sr Dikenson que hace por aquí

Sr Dikenson: nada realmente Tyson solo veía a hablar con tu director

Tyson: a si y que le dijo

Sr Dikenson: nada solo me dio las pautas para tu estadia aquí

Hilary: ahí esta por fin te encuentro

Sr Dikenson: Hilary buenos días

Hilary: buenos días Sr Dikenson

Hilary: vamos Tyson o llegaremos tarde tenemos a la primer hora ciencias sociales

Tyson: tu tienes mi horario?

Hilary: si me lo acaba de dar el director

Sr Dikenson: Tyson ve que no quiero que llegues tarde a tu primera clase

Hilary: si vamos

Tyson: espera Hilary me estas jalando muy fuerte

EN EL SALON DE CS (ciencias sociales

Maestra: atención todos este es su nuevo compañero el es Tyson Granger hola yo soy la Srta Kristen siéntate alado de… Hilary

Tyson: pero ese sitio ya esta ocupado

Srta Kristen: si por eso sal de ahí Nicola}

Nicola: pero no porque

Srta Kristen: para que se siente Tyson ahí y además tu y Hilary hablan mucho

Hilary: ¿nosotros?

Todo el salón: si ustedes

Catalina: Srta Kristen a mi no me parece justo que separe a la parejita

Nicola:si no es justo

Hilary: callate Nico y también ustedes que no somos pareja

Todo el salón: si claro como no {irónicamente}

Nicola: jajaja

Hilary: Tyson siéntate y Nicola lárgate

Nicola: asi eres después de nuestra historia no lo creo

Hilary:¿ Historia?

Nicola: no te hagas

Hilary: cállate Nico

Srta Kristen: Nicola porfavor siéntate alado de Catalina

Hilary: si ve

Tyson se sento después de las claces ese dia tenían cursos distintos asi que se separaron y no volvieron a hablar hasta la salida donde Hilary le dijo que se quedaría por el cole y que llegaría tarde

EN LA MANSION DIKENSON

Hilary: hola ya llegue

Sr Dikenson: que bien

Tyson: Hilary ¿me ayudas?

Hilary: obvio

Asi fue la convivencia la misma rutina Tyson en el colegio y después a entrenar beyblade Hilary con el cole sus talleres grupos y amigos a las justas se veian pero igual recuperaron su amistad y la confianza asi pasaron los meces hasta el fin del ciclo escolar Hilary era la presidenta del concejo estudiantil la chica mas inteligente y la mas popular capitana de la animadoras protagonista en las obras escolares asi que a final de año tubo mas fiestas que de costumbre a las cuales pcas llevaba a Tyson ya que por ser nuevo no era tan popular al fin estábamos en diciembre y los chicos también habían acabado la preparatoria ellos vendrían a pasar la navidad ahí además el señor Dikenson les daría un comunicado que los impactaría

CONTINUARA…..


	4. LLEGARON

**Notas del capítulo:**

Este capitulo es el 20 de diciembre no estoy usando la fecha actual porque esta se adecua mas al fic tambien se ve que talvez Tyson sienta algo por Hilary mas que un amistad pero tambien Kai asi que este trio tiene para rato ademas en los siguientes capitulos incluire la precencia de Kai a pedido de Hilary Kryss Yagamy

Por cierto yo ya publique algunos capitulos masde este fic en otra pagina asi que podre actualizar rapido (si me lo piden) n_n

PD: Cambie el titulo por una apuesta que ise con una de mis amigas cambie el titulo pero el fic es el mismo

disfruten su lectura

LLEGARON

20 DE DICIEMBRE

Por fin llegan los chicos Kai, Rey, Kenny y Daichi estaban muy entusiasmados de ver de nuevo a Tyson y Hilary especialmente Kai aunque no lo demostrara

EN EL AVION

POV KAI

Tyson era su rival su oponente y su amigo y Hilary era bueno ella... era… su ¿amiga? Ooo.. algo mas… ella siempre los ayudaba y en especial a él pero también se que ella y Tyson tienen algo y solo soy rival de Tyson en el beyblade no por chicas aunque ella si valia la pena noche porque me sigo estresando si de todas formas solo son amigos además yo no les diría lo que siento mostrar sentimientos es para deviles y yo no lo soy

Daichi: aaayyy sigo mareado ya vamos a aterrizar

Kenny: solo faltan unos minutos relájate

Rey: ¿que haces Kenny?

Kenny: yo.. solo… ¡escucho la nueva canción de MingMIng¡

Max: ~_~ ahh tu no cambias

Kenny: si igual que Kai que nos sigue ignorando holaaa Kai

Kai: hn

Rey: ja tu típica respuesta

Kai: hn

Kenny: eso demuestra que nuestro equipo no cambia

Rey: hablando de cambios Tyson…

Max: seguro que ya esta mejor lo note mas animado cuando lo llame

Kenny: si además por el video chat se nota que se recupero

Rey: espero que si

Max: además esta Hilary

Kenny: con ella solo hable por el face y me conto que hasta en la prepa le va mejor

Daichi: conociendo su carácter seguro que lo esta haciendo estudiar y practicar al máximo

Rey: tienen razón Hilary es su mejor amiga y ella…

Kenny: ¿amigos?

Max: por lo que Tyson me conto parece que ella tiene un mejor carácter y como el dijo: "esta muy bonita"

Rey: ¡¿Qué él dijo eso?!

Max: s lo hizo pero cuando se dio cuenta me colgó el teléfono

Kenny: si él también me conto que ahora se llevan mejor

Max: si hasta me cansa de que envés de contarnos como estaba me hablaba de Hilary esto Hilary aquello

Daichi: ustedes creen que ellos

Kenny: que superaron sus diferencias maduraron y admitieron que se gustaban

Primero hubo un silencio algo incómodo pero al pensarlo todos se pusieron a reir y hasta Kai solto una risita ahogada asi fue el viaje ya llegarían y sería una sorpresa para Tyson porque el pensaba que ellos no vendrían por asuntos de la BBA o eso fue lo que Hilary le dijo. Ya eran las 6 de la tarde ellos ya habían llegado estaban en la limosina y a minutos de llegar a la mansión donde se encontraban dos chicos en la sala Hilary en su laptop y Tyson con la suya lo que Hilary no notaba aun es que Tyson parecía trabajar en su laptop pero lo que en verdad hacia era verla como trabajaba como se sentaba, etc. Por alguna razón desde la caída el y ella no habían hablado de ello pero cada vez que lo intentaba ella le daba una mirada de - olvídalo no pasó nada - además con Hilary se sentía comprendido a gusto, feliz y por esos meces que paso junto a ella se dio cuenta que tenía un aura especial y no solo el se dava cuenta de eso sino también dragoon en ese instante Hilary le dijo: ok ven te alludare el no entendia porque seguía perdido en su mirada y solo respondió con un simple ¿Qué? Por eso me estas mirando porque quieres que te ayude respondio ella, el se puso rojo y dragoon se empezó a mover pero el no se quedo ahí en eso Hilary se levanto y se sentó en el sofá donde estaba Tyson y vio que el seguía aun no hacia nada ni un trabajo ninguna estrategia nada a si que ella pregunto ¿Qué pasa? El no se atravia a mirarla, ella estaba muy bella llevaba puesto un bonito vestido (lo cual era raro porque ella preferia usar shorts jeans faldas no vestidos) se había arreglado muy bien hasta llevaba una cinta cogiéndo su ahora largo cabello en una cola alta el aun no sabía porque ni verla podía así que ella llevo a iniciativa le quito su laptop la puso en el sillón y lo cogio de los hombros y le dijo ¿Qué pasa? El dijo lo 1ro que se le cruso por la mente es por los chicos lo extraño mucho ella le dio una sonrisa y mirada compresiva que volvió a sonrojarlo no te preocupes fue su respuesta y lo abrazo Tyson estaba en shock y dragoon dava vueltas en su bolsillo justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta ella se paro de inmediato se acomodó el cabello y se arreglaba la ropa parecia nerviosa

Tyson: ¿Quién será?

Hilary: porque no habres

Tyson: si lo hare

En eso Tyson abre la puerta, Hilary esta a su detrás y ve a sus compañeros las sonrisas y felicidad en sus rostros son evidentes Max es el 1ro en entrar abraza a Tyson pero luego es interrumpido por Daichi que va y se cuelga a Tyon luego Rey que también lo abraza al igual que Kenny y en eso Hilary interrumpe -y a mi no me saludan- poniendo un puchero a fin de jugar o si lo siento Max se acerca y le da un abrazo y un alago – estas muy bonita Hilary – si mucho – dijo Rey Kenny la abraza y dice – si .. estas.. bonita…- gracias – dice Hilary en eso Kai y Tyson se saludaban pero al escuchar los alagos para Hilary, Kai noto que en verdad estaba muy hermosa y Tyson quería ponerse en medio y separarlos pero no sabia porque ¿eran celos?, Hilary al separase se acerco a Kai y lo abrazo y lo mas sorprendente es que Kai correspondió al abrazo y a Tyson solo le dio la mano pero desde que los chicos estaban ahí sintieron un aura y más cuando abrazaron a Hilary

CONTINUARA…..

Notas finales del capítulo :

Gracias por leer si no les gusto dejenme sus comentarios y criticas las tomare en cuenta aqui esta link del HIlary con el vestido

en art/Hilary-con-vestido-morado-396128541

creo que no se puede poner el link asi que solo pongan en devianart Hilary con vestido morado


	5. LES GUSTA LOS CAMBIOS

**Notas del capítulo:**

HOLA!

aQUI esta el capitulo 5 del fic no estaba muy inspirada asi que no se si este muy bueno pero es como una entrada a la trama del fic que va a ser el destino de los dueños de las bestias bit sagradas tambien ¿quien es Hilary? ella tiene varios secretos que se iran descubriendo al seguir de los capitulos aunque no va a ser la unica con secretos etc

lean y disfruten *_*

¿LES GUSTA LOS CAMBIOS?

LES GUSTA LOS CAMBIOS?

Después de los saludos todos fueron a cenar todos los chicos conversaban excepto Hilary y Kai de el era de esperar pero de Hilary ¿callada? No ella siempre fue extrovertida pero esta vez parecía nerviosa después de la cena el Sr Dikenson pidió que se quedaran y a Hilary que se retirara ella asintió y se fue algo molesta

Sr Dikenson: chicos…

Tyson: ¿Qué pasa?

Rey: no nos ponga nerviosos

Sr Dikenson: recibimos noticias de Boris

Tyson: Boris!

Max: pero el….

Rey: ya lo habíamos derrotado

Kenny: ¿y que esta haciendo?

Sr Dikenson: parece que después de perder el torneo "justice five" escapo con todos los datos obtenidos y recibimos informes de que reabrió la abadía

Kai: ¡QUE¡

Sr Dikenson: algunos chicos fueron reclutados hace unas semanas desde ahí no se sabe nada

Kai: ¿Cómo que no se sabe nada? Deberían haber hecho una investigación Boris ya no tenia fondos ¿Cómo pudo reabrir la abadía?

Sr Dikenson: Kai no solo fue Boris por lo que sabemos él es solo un peón apareció un nuevo enemigo

Todos : Que¡

EN LA HABITACION DE HILARY

POV de Hilary

Hay¡ no puedo creer que de nuevo me hayan excluido no soy tonta se lo que está pasando además…. Se que Boris fue solo un peón y también se quién es realmente el enemigo pensé que después de huir lo había dejado en el pasado pero ya descubrió mi nueva identidad tal vez me arriesgue demasiado al estar con el Sr Dikenson y con los chicos que hare si el enemigo ataca ¿les diré la verdad? ¿Cómo lo tomaran? ¿Me perdonaran? Al final intente decirles pero…. Nunca pude y si el enemigo les dice la verdad aunque ellos saben cierta parte gracias a los "san shield" por lo menos se encargaron de decirles que sus bestias bit eran sagradas y muy poderosas pero aun no saben de su destino y de quien soy yo pero ¿Quién no se daría cuenta? Estuve con ellos aunque no nos llevemos tan bien los apoye en todo y hasta me quede en el enfrentamiento contra Brooklyn arriesgando mi propia vida se que no fui la única que lo hizo pero yo no era beybluchadora esa era una de las tantas pistas y en el bus les iba a decir pero no parecían listos para saber lo que implica tener una alianza tan fuerte con sus bestias bit se los diré o… mejor me duermo mi situación ya es muy complicada para resolverla en una noche: la confesión – el nuevo enemigo – la adopción - mis padres – mi verdadera familia no digo que el Sr Dikenson sea malo pero solo me adopto por el favor que le debía a mi abuelo y ahora que tal vez regresen ¿me llevaran con ellos? ¿Tendré que olvidar a los chicos?

Poco a poco Hilary se durmió entre tantos pensamientos o problemas mejor dicho pero mientras ella dormia alguien no conciliaba el sueño y otros solo tenían pesadillas

POV KAI

No puedo creer que el abra de nuevo la abadía y que Boris solo haya sido un peon después de todo el daño que causo resulta que hay alguien peor que el no lo creo simplemente no lo creo….. ¿Quién podría ser tan malvado? ¿reabrir la abadía? Ese lugar devio haber sido destruido hace mucho tiempo

Mientras tanto todos los otros chicos soñaban con los desastres que causo Boris e imaginaban quien podría ser peor que el aunque ni en sus sueños mas locos se acercaban a la verdad que Hilary sabia y de la que luego se enteraran. Al dia siguiente despertaron del sueño que francamente no fue el mejor que pudieron haber tenido al bajar vieron a Hilary con una falda plisada una blusa, un chaleco, medias altas su corbata toda(pondré el link de Hilary con el uniforme) bien uniformada a diferencia de Tyson que recién se levantaba

Rey: oye Hilary sabias que la secundaria ya acabo

Hilary: Si la secundaria ya acabo pero hoy tengo que ir para la graduación y clausura

Max: y porque tan temprano

Hilary: simple a diferencia de Tyson yo dare el discurso y tengo el reconocimiento de primer lugar {poniéndose las manos en la cintura y muy orgullosa}

Tyson: hayyyyyyy…. Pero que sueño mmmm… Hilary ¿porque estas uniformada?

Hilary: hoy tenemos la graduación y la clausura te acuerdas

Max: y que hay con el baile de graduación?

Hilary: en realidad mi salón decidió alquilar una isla y ahí será el baile

Tyson: ¿Por qué yo no sabía de eso?

Hilary: talvez porque dormiste en la mayoría de claces

Kenny: aun no cambias

Tyson: no asi me voy a quedar

Hilary: les gustan los cambios?

Max: depende algunos son buenos y otros malos

Hilary: si digamos siempre fue algo y luego se enteran que nunca lo fue

Daichi: no entendí

Kenny: es como si lo vimos de una sola manera pero en realidad era otra

Hilary: ¿lo aceptarían?

Rey: si

Tyson: no yo no lo aceptaría

Hilary: ¿Por qué no?

Tyson: porque seria volver al inicio si cambia es noce como explicar

Rey: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Hilary: a por nada solo pienselo

Rey: ok

Hilary: adios chicos

Todos: adiós

Daichi: porque no te alistas Tyson

Tyson: no quiero ir además no es obligatorio y nosotros tenemos que hablar del nuevo enemigo

Todos: si!

Después de los saludos todos fueron a cenar todos los chicos conversaban excepto Hilary y Kai de el era de esperar pero de Hilary ¿callada? No ella siempre fue extrovertida pero esta vez parecía nerviosa después de la cena el Sr Dikenson pidió que se quedaran y a Hilary que se retirara ella asintió y se fue algo molesta

Sr Dikenson: chicos…

Tyson: ¿Qué pasa?

Rey: no nos ponga nerviosos

Sr Dikenson: recibimos noticias de Boris

Tyson: Boris!

Max: pero el….

Rey: ya lo habíamos derrotado

Kenny: ¿y que esta haciendo?

Sr Dikenson: parece que después de perder el torneo "justice five" escapo con todos los datos obtenidos y recibimos informes de que reabrió la abadía

Kai: ¡QUE¡

Sr Dikenson: algunos chicos fueron reclutados hace unas semanas desde ahí no se sabe nada

Kai: ¿Cómo que no se sabe nada? Deberían haber hecho una investigación Boris ya no tenia fondos ¿Cómo pudo reabrir la abadía?

Sr Dikenson: Kai no solo fue Boris por lo que sabemos él es solo un peón apareció un nuevo enemigo

Todos : Que¡

EN LA HABITACION DE HILARY

POV de Hilary

Hay¡ no puedo creer que de nuevo me hayan excluido no soy tonta se lo que está pasando además…. Se que Boris fue solo un peón y también se quién es realmente el enemigo pensé que después de huir lo había dejado en el pasado pero ya descubrió mi nueva identidad tal vez me arriesgue demasiado al estar con el Sr Dikenson y con los chicos que hare si el enemigo ataca ¿les diré la verdad? ¿Cómo lo tomaran? ¿Me perdonaran? Al final intente decirles pero…. Nunca pude y si el enemigo les dice la verdad aunque ellos saben cierta parte gracias a los "san shield" por lo menos se encargaron de decirles que sus bestias bit eran sagradas y muy poderosas pero aun no saben de su destino y de quien soy yo pero ¿Quién no se daría cuenta? Estuve con ellos aunque no nos llevemos tan bien los apoye en todo y hasta me quede en el enfrentamiento contra Brooklyn arriesgando mi propia vida se que no fui la única que lo hizo pero yo no era beybluchadora esa era una de las tantas pistas y en el bus les iba a decir pero no parecían listos para saber lo que implica tener una alianza tan fuerte con sus bestias bit se los diré o… mejor me duermo mi situación ya es muy complicada para resolverla en una noche: la confesión – el nuevo enemigo – la adopción - mis padres – mi verdadera familia no digo que el Sr Dikenson sea malo pero solo me adopto por el favor que le debía a mi abuelo y ahora que tal vez regresen ¿me llevaran con ellos? ¿Tendré que olvidar a los chicos?

Poco a poco Hilary se durmió entre tantos pensamientos o problemas mejor dicho pero mientras ella dormia alguien no conciliaba el sueño y otros solo tenían pesadillas

POV KAI

No puedo creer que el abra de nuevo la abadía y que Boris solo haya sido un peon después de todo el daño que causo resulta que hay alguien peor que el no lo creo simplemente no lo creo….. ¿Quién podría ser tan malvado? ¿reabrir la abadía? Ese lugar devio haber sido destruido hace mucho tiempo

Mientras tanto todos los otros chicos soñaban con los desastres que causo Boris e imaginaban quien podría ser peor que el aunque ni en sus sueños mas locos se acercaban a la verdad que Hilary sabia y de la que luego se enteraran. Al dia siguiente despertaron del sueño que francamente no fue el mejor que pudieron haber tenido al bajar vieron a Hilary con una falda plisada una blusa, un chaleco, medias altas su corbata toda(pondré el link de Hilary con el uniforme) bien uniformada a diferencia de Tyson que recién se levantaba

Rey: oye Hilary sabias que la secundaria ya acabo

Hilary: Si la secundaria ya acabo pero hoy tengo que ir para la graduación y clausura

Max: y porque tan temprano

Hilary: simple a diferencia de Tyson yo dare el discurso y tengo el reconocimiento de primer lugar {poniéndose las manos en la cintura y muy orgullosa}

Tyson: hayyyyyyy…. Pero que sueño mmmm… Hilary ¿porque estas uniformada?

Hilary: hoy tenemos la graduación y la clausura te acuerdas

Max: y que hay con el baile de graduación?

Hilary: en realidad mi salón decidió alquilar una isla y ahí será el baile

Tyson: ¿Por qué yo no sabía de eso?

Hilary: talvez porque dormiste en la mayoría de claces

Kenny: aun no cambias

Tyson: no asi me voy a quedar

Hilary: les gustan los cambios?

Max: depende algunos son buenos y otros malos

Hilary: si digamos siempre fue algo y luego se enteran que nunca lo fue

Daichi: no entendí

Kenny: es como si lo vimos de una sola manera pero en realidad era otra

Hilary: ¿lo aceptarían?

Rey: si

Tyson: no yo no lo aceptaría

Hilary: ¿Por qué no?

Tyson: porque seria volver al inicio si cambia es noce como explicar

Rey: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Hilary: a por nada solo pienselo

Rey: ok

Hilary: adios chicos

Todos: adiós

Daichi: porque no te alistas Tyson

Tyson: no quiero ir además no es obligatorio y nosotros tenemos que hablar del nuevo enemigo

Todos: si!

CONTINUARA...

Notas finales del capítulo :

¿que les parecio? como habran visto modifique un poco el fic ya que algunos de mis lectores me pidieron que no ponga tanto romance asi lo hare sera mas accion porque cuando HIlary les diga sus secretos todo su mundo cambiara (literalmente) y sera muy interesante

Aqui esta el link de Hilary con el uniforme puesto (que dibuje)

art/Uniforme-390710135

Porfavor dejen su comentario si les gusta o les disgusta


	6. Secuestrados

SECUESTRADOS

Hilary ya se había ido con el Sr Dikenson y los chicos estaban solos en la mansión

Tyson: ahh estoy aburrido ¿Por qué tenemos que ir?

Max: ¿no te gustaría estar con Hilary? ¬ .¬

Tyson: q.. qué? Con Hilary?

Rey: se isieron mas unidos de lo que eran

Tyson: ella me ayudó mucho y

Max: yyyy

Daichi: te enamoraste de ella

Tyson: NO¡ ella es solo mi amiga y nada más

Todos: ¬_¬ si claro como no {con sarcasmo}

Kenny: bueno la conclusión es que Hilary se ve mejor y punto ahora tenemos que hablar del nuevo enemigo

Rey: me preocupa Boris hizo mucho daño y si él fue solo un peón me pregunto a que llegara a ser capaz de hacer

Kenny: eso es muy cierto

Max: pero como podría ser peor

Kenny: ni si quiera me lo puedo imaginar

Tyson: chicos si vencimos a Boris podremos con el

Daichi: por eso somos los campeones mundiales

Rey: esperemos que así sea

Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que el Sr Dikenson no se encontraba solo sino estaba acompañado por Kai y habían reservado asientos en primera fila, todo marchaba normal ahora era el turno de Hilary de dar el discurso

"Ya no somos niños acabamos de graduarnos después de tantos años de esfuerzo lo logramos hubo momentos difíciles pero los superamos….

Se escuchaba unos ruidos atrás del escenario pero nadie le hizo caso el discurso de Hilary era muy bueno

"Desde este mismo instante empieza nuestro futuro…

No lo creo grito alguien se apagaron las luces las puertas del auditorio se serraron y apareció un hombre en el escenario vestido de negro con una máscara en la cara

Hombre: lamento interrumpir este momento tan conmovedor pero me gustan las entradas triunfales

Kai: ¿Quién eres?¡

Hombre: Lamento no decirles mi nombre pero me puede llamar "VERDUGO"

Kai: ¿qué quieres?

Verdugo: solo vine por los elegidos

Rey: ¿elegidos?

Verdugo: con que aún no lo saben ¿Qué clase de guardiana eres? Pregunto empujando a Hilary hasta caer del escenario donde la atrapo Kai en sus brazos

Verdugo: jajjajajajajaja conque ustedes son…

Mientras el público veía con confusión lo que pasaba salió un gas tan fuerte que todos se desmayaron apenas lo olieron, vivieron más hombres y se llevaron a los chicos junto a Hilary

En una isla muy Lejana y desconocida

Hilary: ¿Dónde estoy?

Verdugo: tú sabes

Hilary: ¿ya empezó?

Verdugo: si y ¿Por qué no les dijiste?

Hilary: aún no están listos

Verdugo: pues ya están aquí es mejor que les digas porque si no será muy aburrido matarlos tan fácilmente

Hilary: no te dejare matarlos

Verdugo: jajá tal vez fuiste la mejor guardiana pero no has usado tus poderes desde que los conociste y ellos no conocen el suyo ¿es un dilema, no?

Hilary: un dilema

Así se fue el Verdugo mientras que Hilary seguía metida en sus pensamientos hasta que...

Kai: ¿Qué tienes que decirnos?

Hilary: Kai ¿estás bien?

Kai: RESPONDE¡ tú y él ya se conocían lo escuche todo

Hilary: no es lo que parece

Kai: ¿eres una espía?

Hilary: no yo no lo soy solo espera y te digo

Rey: ¿decir qué?

Max: Si que

Los chicos recién se estaban despertando hasta que se oyó una voz de un hombre en uno de los parlantes

Hombre: veo que ya despertaron

Tyson: QUE QUIERES¡

Hombre: solo sus bestias sagradas

Tyson: solo eres uno más que aburrido…. Sabes cuantos quisieron quitarnos nuestras bestias bit

Hombre: a diferencia de esas personas nosotros también les quitaremos su conexión con ellas, sus poderes y lo más valioso a Hilary

Tyson: ¿conexión?¿poderes?¿Hilary?

Hombre: con que es cierto me decepcionaste Hilary no puedo creer que aún no lo sepan

Rey:¿Qué? YA DINOS HILARY¡

Hombre: jajajajja si linda diles

Antes de que Hilary pueda responder paso un terremoto fuertes ventiscas una tormenta y por ultimo un rayo en medio de los chicos que provoco un incendio por lo que se dividieron Kai, Rey y Kenny se fueron al norte y Tyson, Max y Daichi al sur mientras que Hilary al oeste

Rey: deberíamos hacer un refugio

Daichi: entendido

Rey: ¿Qué creen que Hilary nos dirá?

Kenny: noce y ¿Cómo conocía al verdugo?

Kai: tiene muchos secretos

Kenny: pero ella siempre ha estado con nosotros no creo que….

Rey: si no deberíamos desconfiar de ella

Kai: tiene razón SIEMPRE HA SIDO UNA GRAN AMIGA POR QUE CAMBIARIA O NOS TRAICIONARIA

Rey: no sabía que pensaras así de ella

Kai: hn

AL SUR

Tyson: esto es muy extraño

Daichi: a que se refería con poderes y conexión

Max: este es el nuevo villano y parece que es más peligroso

Tyson: además me preocupa Hilar

Max: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…

Tyson: solo porque conocía al Verdugo (ruborizándose)

Daichi: no tienes que fingir a mí también me preocupa ellos la buscan porque es ¿guardiana?

Max: a que se refieren con Guardiana

Tyson: miren allá hay una cueva

Max: podremos descansar

Así los chicos tenían un refugio y una noche para descansar y dormir aunque 2 de ellos no podrían ya que pensaban solo en cierta chica de ojos rubí

Notas finales del capítulo :

Que les parecio?

Dejen su comentario xfas

en el siguiente capitulo habran beybatallas y la verdad de Hilary


	7. SALVALOS¡¡¡

SALVALOS¡

Ya era de mañana y los rayos del sol empezaban a hacerse visibles al igual que un grupo de beyluchadores aunque aun no había rastro de Hilary

AL SUR

Daichi: chicos ya amaneció

Max: mmmmmmmmmm….

Daichi: Tyson levántate

Tyson: un ratito mas

Max: tenemos que buscar comida ¬_¬

Tyson se levanto rápidamente haciendo un ruido reconocible para Rey, Kai y Kenny quienes aparecieron a los minutos

Rey: chicos¡

Kenny: aquí estamos

Max: vamos para alla

Ya reunidos aparecieron sobre los arboles unos chicos vestidos de negro con ropa de la era feudal quienes al aterrizar lanzaron sus beyblades

Tyson: ¿Quiénes son?

Chico 1: mi nombre es Yuto y este es mi equipo "shadows of evil "

Kai: ¿Quién los mando?

Yuto: creo que ya basta de preguntas a menos que no quieran saber de su amiguita

Kai: ¿Dónde está ella?

Yuto: gánenos y les diré

Los chicos sin pensarlo sacaron sus beyblades y empezaron a atacar dándose cuenta que no eran tan fuertes llamaron a sus bestias bit pero justo antes de dar el golpe final Yuto invoco a su vestia bit y solo ella logro vencerlos de un golpe mientras que su equipo se transformo en unas sombras sin cuerpo que empezaron a atacarlos hasta dejarlos muy dañados

Rey: ¿estan bien?

Kenny: maso menos

Max: si

Daichi: solo fue un rasguño

Tyson: pero que eran esos chicos

Rey: no se

Kai: lo que si sabemos es que no son humanos

Desde la montaña vino una ráfaga que se transformó en un grupo de chicas con ropa tradicional blanca y adornos negros

Daichi: supongo que quieren beybatallar

Chica 1: que mal educado primero nos presentaremos yo soy Jía li y ellas son Yin su y Yen wo

Rey: ¿Por qué nos hacen esto?

Jía: aun no lo saben

Tyson: no aun no

Yin: valla que Hilary es inutil

Kai: no¡

Yen: ¿Qué?

Kai: ella es muy útil

Jía: y dime porque aun no saben porque esta acá

Kai: confio en ella y se que nos lo dira

Con esa frase lanzo su beyblade al igual que los chicos pero no hicion nada ya que las chicas desaprecieron formaron un circulo alrededor de ellos y atacaron

Jía: creo que ya es tarde para que Hilary les diga ¿no?

Ellas desparecieron en una ráfaga que al acabar dio lugar a un temblor ocasionado por 2 pares de chicos y chicas con armaduras

Daichi: cuantos son?

Chica 1: a diferencia de ellos nosotros solo los destruiremos

Empezaron a atacar a los chicos centrándose mas en Kai quien a las justas pudo defenderse mientras que los chicos hacían lo suyo con sus beyblades destrozados y sus cuerpos heridos decidieron escapar

Rey: ya estamos a salvo

Tyson: lo dudo mira arriba

Kenny: pe pero que son?

Max: supongo que mas retadores

Estos eran diferentes porque eran como almas solo una sombra blanca que envés de atacarlos se los llevaron al volcán dejándolos atónitos ya que fueron volando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Verdugo: que gusto verlos de nuevo

Kai: ahora para que nos quieres¡

Verdugo: solo para que Hilary salga

Tyson: salir de donde

Verdugo: de su protección

Verdugo se ovio dejando a la vista una burbuja blanca que irradia luz y que resiste a los ataques de los "shadows of evil" y varios mas

Tyson: ¿ella esta hi?

Verdugo: si pero saldrá

Las sombras los atraparon y los llevaron junto a sus respectivos equipos quienes aparecieron de la nada en unas plataformas

Kai fue con los blitzkrieg boys Max con los PPB all stars y asi respectivamente ,había unas extras en donde aparecieron los Sant Shield , Bega bladers etc.

Verdugo: mira querida si no sales de ahí y muestras tu verdadera naturaleza ellos pagaran las consecuencias

La burbuja solo dejo de brillar ahora se veía con claridad a Hilary, ella estaba parada y con los brazos extendidos y la mirada perdida

Verdugo: bien si no sales de ahí empezare a divertirme

Las sombras y los demás equipos empezaron atacando a los White Tiger X pero siguieron con el resto , todos los chicos estaban muy cansados y cediendo

Verdugo: ahora el golpe final

Muchas mas sombras salieron y empezaron a golpear directo a cada beyluchador quienes ya no resistiron mientras que unos francotiradores dispararon, todo parecia pedido, todos morirían sin saber que realmente estaba pasando hasta que…

La burbuja se rompió y de ahí salio Hilary con ropa de la era feudal y el cabeloo mas largo aunque se veía muy bien su ropa no fue el centro de atención sino que de la espalda le salían alas de angel

Hilary salio de su burbuja y voló hacia donde estaban los chicos se dio la vuelta mirando de frente al verdugo, sus ojos perdieron su color y pasaron a irradiar luz sus alas crecieron y detuvieron las valas con la luz de sus ojos expulso a las sombras y a los equipos mientras que con una de sus manos abrió un portal oscuro y con la otra condujo al verdugo y sus aliados al portal

Al terminar de cerrar el portal volteo a ver a los chicos y con la misma luz de sus ojos les curo las heridas

CONTINUARA…..

Notas finales del capítulo :

Hola en realidad estoy mal asi que no podre actualizar tan rapido aunque si quieren animarme dejen su comentario para que actualize mas rapido y pueda hacer el dibujo de hilary con alas y ropa feudal

bueno gracias por leer


End file.
